


Ukusakaza Nokusakaza

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukusakaza Nokusakaza

"Angidlali lo mdlalo nawe."

"Udlala lo mdlalo nami," kusho uJaime, ebulalayo.

"Angi."

"Yebo unjalo. Vala amehlo akho."

UBrienne wamgqolozela. "Cha."

"Nkosikazi wami-"

“Ngiphinde ngikubize ngo 'nkosikazi wami', uSer Jaime, ubone ukuthi kwenzekani," uBrienne wamtshela ngolaka, emkhomba ngomunwe. Amehlo akhe ayeqinile, engamphindi. UJaime ulume ngaphakathi esihlathini sakhe.

“Ntokazi yami,” esho ngomoya ophansi.

“Jaime. . . ”

“Ntokazi yami,” wenza ngenhloso.

"Ngiyakuxwayisa--"

“Intokazi yami”, wahlebeza, wethembela phambili.

“Jaime!” Wamemeza kakhulu kuye, waqhuma ulaka. Izingalo zakhe zagobhoza emanzini ngenkathi zibaphonsa. Amehlo akhe ebanzi, izinwele zakhe zididekile, izihlathi zakhe zimnandi ngokubomvu kwazo okungazelelwe. UJaime walala phansi olimini, ezama ukuthi angahlekisi ukusabela kwakhe.

“Vala amehlo akho,” kusho yena, amehlo akhe akhanya ngamawala.

UBrienne wabubula kakhulu, futhi ekugcineni waphenduka futhi wavala amehlo. UJaime wehla kancane eduze kwakhe emanzini. Ngenkathi ewavale ngamehlo ngaphandle kokuwavulela, waphakamisa isandla sakhe wamhluza ngamanzi. UBrienne waquleka wabe esencwina, kuzwakala umsindo ongasho lutho kuye, futhi uJaime washesha weqa kuye ngaphambi kokuba ambambe, kepha wamhlwitha wamfaka phakathi kwamanzi wamfaka ngaphansi.

Lapho ebuya futhi, emoyizela, uBrienne wayemgqolozela. UJaime waquleka, wesula amanzi emehlweni akhe, wamqubuzela. “Ntokazi yami?” Kubuza yena.

UBrienne waphonsa ikhanda ngaphansi kwamanzi futhi.


End file.
